


tasogare

by furobure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: (if you read the first one you can probably figure who is the cameo), M/M, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furobure/pseuds/furobure
Summary: sequel of sorts to nichibotsu. an unexpected terror wakes tucker in the middle of the night. wallace cheers him up in the way he knows best.





	tasogare

Faded, angry, unfair... too familiar, all too familiar... Shifting, constant shifting, a restless sleep ending. Then Tucker woke up.

In his distress he looked at the time on the clock. 2:23. Alright, not bad. Any worse, and he would've been up at three in the morning. But while he couldn't remember every detail, he knew _exactly_ what his nightmare was about, because every time he _did_ have one, it was always that same dream. He always tried to block and bury those memories, but for whatever reason, they had managed to find their residence in his subconscious mind, ready to return whenever his guard was down.

Shaking, he put his hands to his face, prepared to wipe away the incoming tears. He had to keep in mind that Wallace was right next to him, still sound asleep, so he didn't scream. How he _didn't_ feel Tucker moving around was something he couldn't answer.

Out of desperation, Tucker tried to block those thoughts out of his head. Trying to remember the good things that happened to him, he reminisced about the development of his relationship with Wallace... they were still easing into this whole 'boyfriends' thing. Getting a hug out of nowhere was something he enjoyed but also something he couldn't predict. All the times Wallace went out of his way to watch his matches even if he had something else planned... and every time Tucker managed a win he'd blow a kiss at him. Even Anabel, who was complaining more as of late, nevertheless seemed to be cheerful. Wallace deciding to stay the night in Tucker's motel bedroom because he didn't reserve a room for himself was the cherry on top...

For a moment the fear and panic vanished, overwhelming love replacing it. He could never express his gratitude enough, how lucky he felt to be with Wallace. But the memory pushed further and further and the warmth was gone, the miserable memories of his childhood returning. The longer it lingered, the more he felt the urge to cry out. Yet he kept himself to a whimper. It seemed so cold, when...

"...I'm right here, you know."

Tucker looked around to find Wallace up, still sleepy and muttering something under his breath. His annoyance melted away once he saw the tears coming from Tucker's eyes. For once, sleep would have to take the backseat.

Wallace gave Tucker a hug, and he sank in. Usually he'd give better hugs because he was physically stronger than Wallace, but he sought that comfort, and rested his head against Wallace's chest. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. While the sound was soothing, something else was still picking at him.

"I don't know, I just... I just feel bad that you always have to end up taking care of me," he said with a hint of guilt. "It's like I don't know how to take care of  _myself_ and-"

"I think you're being too hard on yourself," Wallace reassured him. "Sometimes, you might not be able to help yourself. and that's fine. I'll be here for you when you need it."

"You don't have to..." Tucker's voice trailed off. He looked up longingly at Wallace, grateful as always for his support.

"Do I need to remind you why I fell for you in the first place?" Wallace went on. He was still tired, but the need to soothe Tucker compelled him to keep his eyes open. "While I did find you to be a very handsome man... I also saw someone who was devoted to what he loved... someone who was compassionate and showed respect to his opponents... and someone who wanted to and help others to improve. You are one of a kind."

Tucker couldn't say anything back because he was so in awe with Wallace said. The light was dim, but his face might've have a dash of pink briefly appear. The sun stunned, and in the sea's comfort.

"Oh... I know what will make you feel better. But, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Oh... you'll see."

Tucker did as Wallace told and shut them.

He felt a hand support the back of his head, pushing his upward. Taken back by surprise, he opened his eyes.

Wallace was moving his head closer to his, and Tucker was speechless, his face full of flush. Wallace was... !!

There were no exchanged at first, hesitation shared between them. Was it the right time to do this?

Then, Wallace asked him, "May I kiss you?"

"Anytime..." A dopey smile was spread across his face. The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before Tucker tilted his head upward and allowed Wallace to kiss him.

It was bumpy, and maybe it wasn't wholly on target, but to those two, that kiss was satisfactory. The declaration of their love, blooming and stretching in all directions... the brilliantly glowing sun's rays warming the gloriously dazzling sea.

Wallace had his eyes closed the entire time, enjoying the intimate moment shared with the man he he loved. Why had they not done this sooner? He was glad to have this over with. Tucker, meanwhile, still hadn't fully processed what was happening. He was only just taking in what Wallace had said for the past - he had to check - twenty minutes. This was so much... but he felt so happy. The bad thoughts from before were gone, those traumatizing times hidden away until the next time Tucker was weak. His being filled with that warmth again, he was again in that state of thinking of how grateful he was to know someone as loving as Wallace, and how much they loved each other.

The two pulled back briefly to catch their breath. Tucker in particular was breathing heavily because the whole act was so much for him to do. Afterwards they went back, this time the kiss looking more natural.

Neither of them noticed the creak of the opening door, neither of them noticed Anabel at the entrance, the door of the room next door also open, and _definitely_  neither of them noticed her wide-mouthed reaction. Then she closed the door shut.

Tucker was cognizant that Anabel had just saw him, but he was still locked in the kiss with Wallace. Maybe tomorrow morning, he'd ask her about it, but he felt so tired... but so happy... that for the time being he could've cared less.

\---  
8:23. The events of what happened during the night still flooded his mind, but Tucker was more focused on talking to Anabel. Why was she awake that early? Why did they not lock the door? He felt so awkward, knowing his sister saw him kiss his boyfriend. Wallace was still asleep - this was rather early for Tucker.

Tucker opened the door and, still in his pajamas, walked to the other side of the small hallway. He knocked on the door lightly - in case if Anabel was still asleep.

Then the other door opened, and Anabel faced him, also in her pajamas, which had a Munchlax print.

"What do you want?" She looked at him sleepily.

"Why did you open the door last night? You weren’t supposed to be there!”

"Why were _you_ talking last night? I couldn't sleep!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he sighed.

Tucker felt so embarrassed, he looked away. That would make so much sense - he might have not monitored how loudly he was talking!

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got so mad at you."

"It's okay! You got cooties from Wallace, so you weren't being you."

Tucker had to do a double take, and then he remembered that he told Anabel about 'cooties', something kids joked about in the Unova region, when he went there that one time when he was her age. Right. _That_  cooties.

"Oh, _please_ , Anabel. I thought you said you didn't believe in that stuff?"

"I don't, but... I think it's the good kind. Like maybe there's a good one and a bad one, and you got the good one, because you're happy."

"Heh..." He would've burst out laughing, but again he had to keep in mind that Wallace was sleeping, so he kept it down to some snickering.

He hadn't been doing as much training for tournaments with her as of late because he was spending more time with Wallace. If he was going to be honest, he was taking  
it easy with himself. If Anabel was going to be stronger than him, then he would be fine with that, and happy for her. In turn, he guessed this was her own way of supporting him being in a relationship, and that was great.

"You know what?" He got down to Anabel's height and put his hand on her head. She looked up at him, somewhat annoyed he was trying to compensate for being tall. "Next time, I _swear_ that I'll go with you. It's my fault that I'm not around all the time, and you don't deserve that, okay?"

"Really?" She was more alert. Tucker guessed that mentioning battling must've caught her interest.

The two hugged, and both of them were laughing. Things seemed to be going great, and the future seemed to be bright. He was so grateful to not only have a loving boyfriend, but also a supportive little sister, and he would throw his life down just to protect them both. He felt ready for whatever the day would throw at him, and whatever challenges he would face, he wouldn't hesitate, because the support from his family and the one he loved was that empowering to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nichibotsu... TWO? To be honest I didn't expect myself to write this fic so soon after the first one... but the reception I got made me happy.
> 
> As per usual I'm grateful for my betas, all like four of you I think, your words were very inspiring for me. thank you!
> 
> I think I'd aught to write something for Anabel after this because it is criminal she was tacked on at the end of both of these fics... and it would do a good deal in explaining a lot of things. The one thing I can say is that: What had happened in the nightmare only happened to him, not her...
> 
> Thank you for reading ^U^


End file.
